Talk:Downloads/@comment-91.151.140.4-20120813174219/@comment-5477295-20120813212019
I apologise for wording my suggestion in such a way that seems impatient and/or rude. I'll backpedal and try to get to the core of why I said it. To get a sense of the project’s progress, one simply needs to look at the talk and script page. However, some, like Gdfjhnwt down there, asked about the current progress. This implies that some people are unaware of the talk and scripting page, which also suggests that they only had the ETAs given out as indicators of progress. As we know, ETAs are guesses from the staff based of the progress they’ve seen so far, and they must assume that the project’s speed will be static in order to make an ETA. Therefore, if one only had an ETA to go by and that ETA has passed, then they will be disappointed or more uncertain. As a result, it will be troublesome and can lead to problems on both sides, because many questions shall be asked and inevitable backlashing will ensue. In other words, when an estimated release date passes, problems will ensue. Therefore, it will be best to avoid making ETAs and continue updating the progress as usual. Without a stated time, anyone guessing at a release date can judge it through the information provided on the progress pages (i.e., the talk and scripting pages). As a result of that, they will know that it is only an assumption they've made and are unlikely to complain about a date they make up themselves. On the other hand, this may mean that an ETA will still be asked about. For the time being, I will explain my post earlier. When I said “Perhaps a few screenshots or development 'updates' could be satisfying without disappointing anyone,” I was being impatient, but the idea stemmed from Gdfjhnwt wanting to know the current progress. I assumed a quick update, possibly with screenshots, could solve that without being burdensome on the staff's side. Because a few screenshots of working parts of the patch shouldn't be too difficult. But I was unaware that some staff members couldn’t do that due to time restrains, so I apologise. However, Liberatedliberator's comment below is what I was trying to suggest: A small 'update' about the project's progress. Sounding like "I want an update for every step," was unintentional on my part; it is difficult to show your intentions in 2 sentences without sounding vaguely condescending, so I'll have to over-do this. Like everyone else, I enjoyed reading Umineko's question arcs with their patch, and many others have praised them better than I can or will. After all, they take the time to QC it and try to ensure a playable first release. That is admirable, and patience is a thing anyone can do to thank their efforts. Rushing them isn't my intention in any way or form, thinking of a scenario where both sides (people who want to know the date and the staff) can do something simple was. I did not try to demand anything, but it seems like I came off that way. Everything I've said, in essence, is simply a suggestion. To have it be ignored is expected, so I do not mind if these are not carried out. That was just my overblown $0.02/apology from a satirical comment. EDIT: I apologise for making many assumptions about Gdfjhnwt (You were used as my own '19th Person' :c), I'm aware that the ETAs now mean nothing, and I have a terrible feeling this can lead towards a flame-filled discussion. Disregard the ETA sections.